


A Physical Loss

by Professor_Fluffy



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things Tony thinks about after Steve is gunned down. A very personal, explicit, eulogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Physical Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble, inspired by pictures of Commander Rogers and boredom.

Can you even imagine what it would be like, to let Steve Rogers fuck you? To have two hundred plus pounds of muscle moving in a tightly controlled wave over you, pressing you down into the mattress until you’re so warm and flat you find it hard to inhale. That weight, pinning you, that mouth on your collarbones, nipping perfect bruises into your skin, that perfect cock, like a pendulum, pressing hard and weighty into your thigh. 

Can you imagine those hands, large and dexterous, those calloused fingers splayed on your body, pressing bruises in the taut flesh of your thighs? Those eyes, azure, like the sky on a cold winter morning, looking up at you, as that mouth delves, slick and wet, between your legs. That tongue, laving every inch of you. Steve Rogers wasn't a man to do anything by halves. Imagine his increased lung capacity diminishing his need for oxygen, as he makes you come, warm and salty, down the back of that perfect throat. To wake up with that splitting you, pressing down into you, as you arch to meet it, like something you’ll never be complete without. Imagine that, and know that you’re better off in this moment, wondering, than I’ll ever be. Because I've had that, and more. 

Take that, add the sheer value of the man himself to the equation, then subtract your own infinitesimal worth. 

Can you imagine what it would be like, to give that up, to lose it, to sacrifice that in order to save everyone? Imagine no one was aware of quite what you’d lost.

Now ask me again, was it worth it.


End file.
